


Одной смерти недостаточно

by umaken



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaken/pseuds/umaken
Summary: Гинтоки путешествует с найденным ребёнком после падения Уцуро, пересекаясь со случайными людьми.Спойлеры по манге с 679 главы.Написано для команды Гинтамы на ФБ-2018
Kudos: 7





	Одной смерти недостаточно

— Сколько ему?  
— А?  
— Твой мальчик. Сколько ему? Четыре, пять?..  
Вопрос застал меня врасплох. С одной стороны, технически ему было три месяца; с другой, фактически — две-три тысячи лет. Оба варианта никуда не годились.  
— Э-э-э...  
Старик, приютивший нас на ночь, похоже, не ждал ответа. Он покивал сам себе и отхлебнул чая. Лежащий рядом с нами ребёнок спал, завернувшись в одеяло.  
— Совсем не говорит?..  
Это было просто. Я кивнул и тоже отхлебнул чая.  
— С рождения?.. Или с тех пор, как…  
Чёртов старик! Какая тебе, блин, разница? Когда они вообще начинают разговаривать?.. Этот ребёнок рос так быстро, что я не успел заметить, как его молчание стало выглядеть неестественно.  
Заметив моё замешательство, старик протянул узловатую руку, похлопал меня по колену и участливо посмотрел в глаза.  
— Прости старика, полез не в своё дело. У меня был внук… Похож на твоего сына. Пяти не было, когда война пришла в Эдо…  
— Вы жили в Эдо?..  
— В Эдо, да… Большой дом, семья… Всё было…  
Глядя на ветхую хижину, в которой жили старик и его дочь, было трудно поверить в это. Однако, чем ближе мы подходили к предместьям Эдо, тем чаще попадались на пути следы войны: разорённые семьи, ютящиеся в полуразрушенных халупах; изувеченные люди со следами ран, ожогов, без ног, без рук; тихие пугливые дети, сжимающиеся от страха при громких звуках. Выжить в деревне многим теперь казалось проще и безопаснее.  
Дочь — молчаливая женщина, сильно хромающая на одну ногу, оставалась на кухне и лишь изредка заходила к нам, чтобы долить кипятка в чайник. Вот и сейчас она вошла, неловко нагнулась, положила какой-то свёрток рядом с отцом и тут же удалилась. В те редкие моменты, когда она поднимала голову, длинная чёлка открывала изуродованную ожогом часть лица и затянувшееся кожей место, где раньше был глаз.  
— Акеми-тян трое суток пролежала под завалом, снаряд попал в дом. Меня дома не было. Потом пожар начался. Она выжила, а зять с внуком — нет…  
Старик замолчал, перебирая трясущимися пальцами край одежды. Потом отвернулся и вытер глаза. Я долил ему чая. Поддавшись порыву нежности, старик протянул руку и легонько погладил лежащего ребёнка по голове, потом поправил одеяло.  
— Они так быстро растут! Не успеешь оглянуться, а уже всё мало… — сменил он тему, и я заметил, что детская юката, которую мне недавно удалось раздобыть для ребёнка, действительно уже топорщится на маленьких ручках, еле доходя до локтя. Старик пододвинул ко мне свёрток, принесённый дочерью:  
— Пожалуйста, возьми для своего мальчика. Нашему больше не понадобится...  
Я развернул пакет, в котором оказалась одежда на ребёнка лет пяти. Маленькие штанишки, укороченная юката и даже сандалии были завёрнуты в тёмный плащ, в точности такой же, как у меня.  
— Спасибо! Вы… уверены?  
Старик ничего не ответил, только пару раз махнул рукой в мою сторону. Другой рукой он снова вытирал глаза.  
Чувствуя себя неловко, я ещё раз налил чая себе и ему. Старик не стал пить, но повернул ко мне заплаканное лицо и начал говорить; поначалу медленно и тихо, распаляясь всё сильнее и сильнее, позволяя гневу выходить наружу.  
— Говорят, всё это было делом рук одного человека. Представляешь, всё — разрушенные кварталы, пожар, тысячи погибших людей… Говорят, его в конце концов убили. Но знаешь, что? По мне, так одной смерти за его грехи недостаточно. За всё, что он натворил. Сколько людей убито, сколько изувечено. Сколько семей разбито, домов разрушено. Сколько жизней пущено под откос. За что?.. Почему?.. Из какого камня должно быть сердце у монстра, сотворившего такое? Будь он проклят, даже в том аду, где гниёт сейчас его душа.  
Старик плакал в бессильной ярости.  
Я невольно покосился на комок под одеялом. Старик поймал мой взгляд и, подумав, что мог разбудить ребёнка, прикрыл рот ладонью. Потом взял меня за руку, заглянул в глаза и хрипло прошептал сквозь слёзы:  
— Береги мальчика!  
Потом мягко похлопал меня по ладони, кивнул в знак прощания и вышел из комнаты.  
Я снова посмотрел на лежащего ребёнка и столкнулся взглядом с ясными, широко распахнутыми глазами. Он не спал.


End file.
